


Destiny's True End (Working Title)

by C_DeMayo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_DeMayo/pseuds/C_DeMayo
Summary: Lisa and Archimicarus are on their way to the Infinity Fair when they are met by a new adversary. Can Lisa save Archimicarus from his fate?





	Destiny's True End (Working Title)

The sun beamed down on the weary travelers as they made their way along the winding road. A cool breeze tousled Lisa’s brown hair and ruffled Archimicharus’ feathers, but neither cared. They were content to enjoy each other’s company as they made their way to the Infinity Fair. Excitement welled in Lisa’s chest. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on a new spell book and, if she could stretch her coin, some new potions.

She looked down at the falcon on her arm as he scanned the trees. He had been her constant companion through everything. She couldn’t imagine a life without him by her side. He truly was more than just a familiar. He was her best friend.

She felt Archimicharus’ grip tighten momentarily, but thought nothing of it. She was moving at a brisk pace, so perhaps he was balancing himself.

“Aren’t you excited?” she started, looking to her companion who seemed to be slightly distracted. “Maybe we’ll be able to pick up a scrying spell to help us find the One-eyed man!”

“Hmm …” Archimicharus hummed.

Lisa stopped and held her arm out so she could look Archimicarus in the eye.

“Is something- ?”

The snapping of twigs alerted her to what he had been focusing on. Stalking through the grass was a large, yellow bear. His fur had an unearthly glow and the overwhelming sense of power coming from him was unmistakable.

This was no ordinary bear.

As he stepped out onto the road, Lisa felt a hollowness in the pit of her stomach. This was someone’s familiar. It had to be. She couldn’t understand what he would be doing out here, alone, however. Usually familiars didn’t stray too far away from their witches.

She felt Archimicharus’ grip tighten even more. She could sense the nervousness from her companion and the realization began to dawn on her.

The bear was here for him.

“Archimicharus of the Sky Lands,” the bear began in a booming voice. “You have evaded justice for too long! You and your clanmates are to stand trial for your crimes against the Council of Familiars! You will come with me.”

“What?” Lisa gasped in disbelief. She had known that Archimicharus’ people were not welcomed by the Council, but she couldn’t believe that he was considered a criminal in their eyes.

“Lisa …” Archimicarus warned in a low voice. It sent a chill down her spine.

This couldn’t be happening.

“Who is this human with you?” the bear continued.

“J-just a traveler I was helping down the road!” Archimicarus lied.

“What?” Lisa asked in disbelief.

“Leave her and come with me,” the bear growled. “The human would do better than to be seen with a criminal.”

Lisa’s free hand went to her sword as she readied herself for a fight. She wasn’t going to let this happen.

“Lisa …” Archimicarus warned again. “Please …”

“I can’t let this happen,” Lisa gritted. “You’ve done nothing to warrant this.”

“Lisa -” Archimicarus started, cut off by the sudden jostling as Lisa grabbed her sword.

“What is the meaning of this!” The bear roared, rising up on his hind legs.

He towered over Lisa, sending a chill down her spine. She didn’t care. She had to be strong. She had to protect Archimicarus.

“I won’t let you take him!” She cried out.

The bear raised a paw to strike and then stopped. A deep laugh rumbled from his chest.

“Does she not know? Oh your kind is truly deceptive,” the bear mocked.

Lisa relaxed her stance for a moment.

That was her biggest mistake.

WHAM!  
The air was knocked out of her as Lisa was thrown against a tree. She gasped for breath as she watched the bear approach her on all fours. The glint in his eyes was enough for her to know that she had made a terrible, fatal mistake.

She scrambled to her knees and searched for her sword, only to find that it was too far away.

She braced herself.

“No!”

She stared in disbelief as Archimicharus placed himself between Lisa and the Bear. She wanted to reach out and grab him but she was too frozen in fear.

“You don’t want her! You want me! I will go with you.”

“Archimicarus, no!” Lisa cried out.

The bear grabbed the falcon roughly. 

“I’m glad I could convince you to be more cooperative,” The bear grinned. “Perhaps the council will send someone to fetch this witch you were hiding with.”

“She didn’t know …”Archimicarus admitted. “She’s innocent.”

“Archimicarus …”

The falcon didn’t respond at first. He simply relaxed his wings and let himself hang limp in the bear’s grasp. As the bear chanted an incantation, Archimicarus turned his head to look at Lisa. Their eyes met, the look of regret in his eyes breaking her heart. He said something unintelligible …

… And then he and the bear vanished into thin air.

“No!” Lisa cried out, finally able to move again. “Archimicarus! No!”

Sobs escaped her lips as she screamed and cried out Archimicharus’ name. She didn’t want to believe it. This had to be a horrible nightmare. Some enchantment put on her as a prank by the gods.

As she scrambled through the woods, the realization slowly hit her.

He was gone.

Truly gone.  
She spent the night in a giant, dead tree, far from the nearest encampment. She couldn’t sleep, her mind racing as she thought of just how she would be able to save him.

She stared at the sword that she had failed to protect him with. He himself had enchanted it, but she hadn’t wielded it correctly. She had failed him.

She set the blade on her lap and leaned against the inside of the tree. The rough bark was oddly comforting on her back. The weight of the sword was almost as heavy as the weight on her heart.

“I promise I will find you,” she whispered, as if he could hear her in the other realm.

She stared out into the black night, hoping that sleep would take her soon.


End file.
